vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
131735-morning-coffee-914-hero-of-the-dominion-edition
Content ---- ---- No, I think it's more than just checking it out. I think it's safe to say that, at least for the foreseeable future, I am done with the Exiles. I'm going to start recruiting for a new casual RP-friendly leveling guild this week, in the hopes of having leadership in place by the transition. Dominion players are friendly enough, but I don't think we're very good at making newblets feel welcome. I am going to change that. | |} ---- ---- Heh. Not a guild name, just what I currently am ... I have the cash and couple of people to join, but I've been more focused with enjoying the story lines to worry with guilds. :lol: | |} ---- Thanks! We've actually gotten a lot of pointers from different sources- we've tried out and tweaked a few things, and then finding out what works best for our group. Tons of different minor variations on strats, but I think we at least have the add room figured! | |} ---- ---- ---- But I don't wanna.... | |} ---- ---- Well, I am certain this wasn't a request. :lol: | |} ---- Lame sauce. But, on the bright side, you can join a brand-new Dominion Guild! (Coming Soon, watch this space!) :lol: | |} ---- ---- Guild you say? I have just the girl. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Nah, not at all. But you are missing out on probably the funniest thing on television right now. I didn't want to like it, really I didn't. Then I sat through the first three episodes. Before I knew it, I was six seasons deep and totally upset that there weren't any more ready to watch. :D I am a very casual player in every aspect. I do want to have an "RP Theme" of being an Archer-esque Spy Agency, but much like the Blazing Saddles were originally a "light RP posse of lawmen" it was never required (or even mentioned) to role-play or even attempt to if you didn't want. Mostly, I just like funny things and since I refuse to take any aspect of gaming very seriously, Archer was a perfect fit for my faction switch. :ph34r: | |} ---- Wait. There are RPers on the US Dominion side? No way. Where do you guys hide? And Illium has SEWERS??!! | |} ---- ---- ---- Disgusting Exile propaganda. Dominion members have no need for sewers, due to them being too glorious to have bodily functions. Fact. | |} ---- That is pretty much exactly how it happens too. Such a great show. Afternoon Guys, Had a busy work day so had to wait till I got home to post. Although I did have the most amazing French Vanilla Crumb Muffin from Wegmans. As for in game I got my Deputy Lopp last night. Still messing up on the others. Debating leveling some of my dominion characters while I await my friends who will be joining the game once it goes free. Now I need to go and finish starting the stew for tonight's dinner and put the baby down for a nap though. | |} ---- ---- ----